


【影日】地球另一端

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 日向在巴西過的第一年生日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 影山望著白色天花板的畫面，想罵對方是呆子的衝動又忍下來。他能聽見螢幕外日向細微的呼吸聲，規律又緩和，他下意識地跟著同步，直到兩個人的呼吸頻率相同時，才開口。「但我想見你。」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	【影日】地球另一端

六月的里約空氣悶熱，二氧化碳都像黏在喉道裡難以吐出，必須要深吸一大口空氣，才能換來一絲喘息的機會。  
身上的T卹濕了又乾，乾了又濕，結成不舒適的硬塊，磨紅肩後早已曬得黝黑的皮膚。  
這裡沒有乾溼分明的四季，只有永遠潮濕的水氣和灼熱的陽光，以及他對未來的理想。  
日向踩著腳踏車，一路往下滑，衝到熟悉的公寓門口，打開門後大聲招呼：「我回來啦！」  
「哦，翔陽。」佩德羅朝他打了聲招呼，客廳充斥著「我來了」的背景音中，心不在焉地道：「有你的包裹。」  
「我的？」日向從廚房探出頭，放下玻璃杯大步走向放在玄關的箱子。  
寄件單上黑色簽字筆寫上的名字有些模糊，邊角凹陷的箱子顯然經手過許多人，才風塵僕僕地到達里約。  
日向想著最近沒聽說過母親說要寄東西給他，睜大眼睛試圖揣測上面的寄件人字跡。  
這個字是K？a、g……e？  
熟稔於心的兩字拼音出來後，腦中自動排出剩下的字母，kageyama。  
kageyama tobio。  
影山飛雄。

在意識到是影山寄來的包裹時，日向耳邊似乎響起他罵自己「呆子」的聲音。比起驚訝和高興，更先湧上的是慌張和不知所措，導致他抱著箱子卻像拿著個燙手山芋，上下左右翻轉了好幾次，不知道該如何好好拿著。  
「翔陽？」佩德魯看見他怪異的行徑，張大嘴震驚地問：「炸彈？」  
「不不不不不是！」日向慌亂地否認，明明連裡面是什麼都不知道，卻像是害怕非法物品被人發現。  
日向像個心虛的小偷，捧著箱子鑽進自己的房間，小心翼翼放在桌上，猶豫許久才拿起美工刀謹慎地割開封膠。  
拆開箱子時，遠從另一個國家空氣迅速散開，在他身邊融為一體，圍觀這份遠道而來的禮物。  
箱子裡放著一個藏青色的方形長盒，除此之外裡面並沒有什麼奇怪的東西。  
日向拿出感覺十分高級的藏青色禮盒，掀開蓋子後發現裡面放著一條柔軟舒適的翡翠綠格紋圍巾。

真的是圍巾？影山這麼沒情調的人竟然不是寄運動毛巾，而是一條圍巾？  
日向狐疑地拿起圍巾，從裡面掉出一張不顯眼的小卡。  
連日文字都寫得肆意飛揚的人，用英文簡短的寫上了HB。  
HB……鉛筆顯色程度？  
圍巾跟鉛筆有什麼關係？日向摸不著頭緒，索性拿著小卡倒上床，透過窗簾散出的昏黃日光，解讀這短短兩個字所想傳遞的訊息。翻了個身，眼角視線瞄到牆上掛著的月曆，才意識到此HB非彼HB。  
HB，Happy Birthday？  
影山祝他生日快樂？影山還送了他份生日禮物？影山竟然記得他的生日？  
日向不知道該先驚訝什麼，一個鯉魚打挺從床上跳了下來，抓起鬆軟的圍巾，抑制不住臉上的笑容。  
「呆子！」日向忍不住笑出聲，巴西這麼熱，根本不需要圍巾，影山到底為什麼要送這個給他。  
但無法否認的是一股興奮和快樂從血液裡不斷沸騰，蔓延至全身，原先的疲憊全都一掃而空。與打排球時會有的激動不同，這股情緒更加的柔軟綿延，包裹住他的心臟，給他源源不絕的能量。日向覺得自己的精力像爆米花機，不斷啵啵啵得湧出，現在的他絕對可以再繼續打上一整天的沙排。  
日向傻笑著拿起手機，下意識地點開影山的對話框，快速輸入內容。  
【日向】：還說我是呆子，你才是呆子吧！里約一直都很熱，根本用不到圍巾！  
【日向】：不過謝啦，我很喜歡！

現在的時間……影山應該在練習吧？  
日向放下手機，正準備好好端詳這條圍巾能被影山看中的原因，手機卻出乎意料地震動。  
他探頭一看，發現是來自影山的視訊電話邀請。  
視訊？日向看著自己一路迎風而雜亂的蓬髮，以及汗濕的T卹，瞬間不知道該不該按同意。  
如果掛掉肯定又會被影山罵，太久沒接也會被罵……日向牙一咬，把手機放在桌子上，讓鏡頭對著空白的天花板後，按下接通。  
日向趁著影山還沒反應過來時先聲奪人：「影山你是呆子嗎！里約這麼熱！」  
影山剛剛在瞄到訊息的那刻已經發現自己致命的錯誤，只好嘴硬地說：「不喜歡就還我。」  
「我又沒有說不喜歡。」日向大聲嚷嚷：「我超喜歡的好嗎！謝謝你。」  
影山聽到電話那頭開懷的笑聲，突然放下心來，先前那股煩躁煙消雲散，才注意到鏡頭：「日向你的鏡頭幹嘛一直對著天花板。」  
「因為……我現在很髒又很難看！」  
影山跟他相處三年，連日向嘔吐的樣子都看過，實在無法信服：「說實話。」  
「……還不行。」日向嘟嚷。  
「什麼？」  
日向扒拉著床單的手一緊，閉著眼坦承地回答：「因為我現在還沒有資格跟你見面。」  
影山不知道什麼時候見自己還要資格，他又不是動物園的稀珍生物，「啊？呆子！你到底在說什麼？」  
「現在的我還沒有辦法見你！」日向朝著電話喊：「我要靠自己的努力站在同個賽場上，親眼見到你才行，所以現在還不行。」

日向想起研磨曾經跟他解釋過勇者打倒魔王的過程。  
「你要先努力獲得最好的裝備，學會如何用最快速的打鬥技巧，然後才能打倒魔王。」研磨向他解說。  
「打倒魔王後能怎麼樣嗎？」日向好奇地問。  
「嗯……打倒魔王後可以獲得最終極的獎勵，每個玩家都渴望獲得。」研磨強調：「是夢寐以求的獎勵。」

日向想，如果職業排球選手這條路也像是打倒魔王的過程的話，「能見到影山」對他來講就是「夢寐以求的獎勵」了。  
所以在那之前，通過這種方式見面是不被允許的。

日向像顆小行星，運轉在自己的軌道上，一但下定決心，幾乎沒有什麼事能影響到他，影山心知肚明這點。現在這個局面，日向是肯定不會鬆口答應。  
影山望著白色天花板的畫面，想罵對方是呆子的衝動又忍下來。他能聽見螢幕外日向細微的呼吸聲，規律又緩和，他下意識地跟著同步，直到兩個人的呼吸頻率相同時，才開口。  
「但我想見你。」

日向平緩的呼吸一滯，過沒多久，影山看見螢幕裡突然冒出一隻眼熟的手，似乎在摸索著正確的位置。  
影山隱隱有些緊張，卻又期待著能看見日向臉的那刻，他屏住呼吸，看著從未動過的畫面轉移了角度，然後……  
螢幕畫面跳回手機桌面，通知方框顯示「已結束通話」。  
日向掛了他的電話。

很好。有膽掛他電話。  
影山怒極反笑，還沒做出什麼反應前，收到日向的訊息。  
【日向】：我知道你肯定又生氣了！等我一下，國王陛下。  
【日向】：對了，不要皺眉，會提早長皺紋的！  
還有時間提醒他不要皺眉，影山難得的閒情逸致，乾脆等日向葫蘆裡在賣什麼藥。  
五分鐘後，手機收到日向傳來的照片，他點開查看，發現是對方的半身照。  
與高三相比時短很多的橘髮軟綿綿的塌在頭上，似乎還沒被完全擦乾。被裡約太陽熱情招呼過的皮膚黝黑許多，日向穿著短袖短褲，脖子上卻圍著一條不符合穿著的翡翠綠圍巾，姿勢老套的比著耶。  
眉骨、眼睫、臉頰，影山像熟練的雕塑者，流連在日向每個細微的表情動作裡，連鼻翼上的毛孔都沒放過。  
【日向】：我也想見你。  
【日向】：所以你再等一下，我很快就會追上去！

排球是項有趣又枯燥的運動，有趣在不同組合能激起不同火花、枯燥在於日復一日相同而單調的練習。從小到大影山不知道練習過多少次接球、扣球、拋球，正因為他從來不缺乏耐心，才能走到現在這個位置上。  
他有這麼多耐心，分出一份在「等日向追到他身旁」的這件事上也顯得綽綽有餘，但總有些時候感到焦急。  
想早點和對方打球、想早點和對方見面……說到底也只是「想你」罷了。

「影山，該走了。」星海神出鬼沒地從背後竄出，瞄見影山手機上的照片，下意識地大喊：「日向翔陽！」  
「小聲點。」牛島從旁邊經過。  
「欸、影山！幫我問他多高了！」星海在旁邊躍躍欲試，又重新審視了那張照片，發現眼熟的地方，「影山，你那條圍巾原來是送給日向的嗎？」  
影山收起手機，反過來提醒這個彷彿比自己還小的前輩：「星海前輩，該走了。」  
「日向翔陽什麼時候才要回來啊──」星海邊走邊嚷嚷著：「我還沒跟他分出勝負呢！」  
「我也是。」牛島說。  
「哈哈，牛若你們當時可是被打趴了。」  
「下次見面會贏的。」

趁著前方的兩人在閒聊時，影山重新拿出手機，快速地把日向傳給自己的照片設為聊天背景。  
翡翠綠的格紋圍巾在夏裝中顯得特別顯眼，但卻意外地把日向的氣質襯托得更活潑了些，隔著照片都能感受到陽光穿透縫隙的生命力。

影山第一眼看到這條圍巾時直覺地想到應該很適合日向。  
那時候他們走在細雪紛飛的英國街道上，剛結束一場比賽隊友都特別興奮，影山在經過一個轉角時，注意到櫥窗裡這條不起眼卻又溫柔的圍巾。  
影山對於穿搭沒有特別研究，衣櫃裡不是運動服就是路邊隨便可見的T卹，開始打職業排球後供應商提供不同款式，所以他從來沒有仔細挑選過服飾。  
但他不禁開始想著如果這條圍巾圍在日向身上會有多適合，這股衝動迫使他拿出剛領的第一份薪水，買了生平第一份自己挑選的禮物。  
日向會喜歡嗎？提著禮物時影山才考慮到這個問題。  
那他又該怎麼送出去？  
這份禮物簡直像燙手山芋，影山留也不是送也不是，找不到合適的時間跟理由──直到日向生日時才找到一個完美的藉口。

影山清楚自己不是個擅於說話的人，他一向直來直往，但對於想念日向的這件事，脫口而出一次便是極限。  
他往上滑動聊天紀錄，選到了今天一開始日向最早發給他的那條，點選回覆。

【影山】：呆子，里約用不到的話，早點回日本就可以用了。

「影山，你太慢了教練要訓人了！」  
「抱歉。」

影山加快腳步，如同地球另一端日向現在所做的一樣，拚命往對的方向奔去。


End file.
